Away
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: My take on how Alex got injured. Light slash. Prequel to 'With Him'.


**Story Title:** Away

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Max Buck, Jeremy Buck, Jeremy Borash

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, any of 'em. Unfortunately. If they were, they would still be tied to my bed, and Gen Me would be in a ditch some where, and since they're not, you know they belong to TNA and themselves.

**Warnings: **Slash, Angst, Drama, Language, Character Bashing

**A/N: **So, I was starting chapter 10 for 'Mine' when this popped into my head. Ever since I heard Shelley got injured, I've been driving myself half crazy trying to figure out how. Well, this is how I think it could've happened.

Chris was outside the ring, trading slaps with Max when it happened. Alex went for the suicide dive on Jeremy -which was planned; Alex was supposed to land it, play it up for the crowd and then walk into a boot from Jeremy and get rolled back into the ring- Chris was looking straight at them, he knew what he saw no matter what Jeremy claimed afterward.

Alex went for the dive, and at the last second, Jeremy glanced over at Chris, smirked and stepped out of the way. Chris's heart stopped; the crowds reaction from over on that side let him know that it was bad. The referee ran over, his hand raised to stop the match when Alex staggered to his feet, motioning JB back who had gone over to check on Alex.

The rest of the match was a blur for Chris, they had to rework the whole thing. With every passing minute, the strain was even more obvious on Alex's face. By the time they were done, his right arm was almost useless; the ref raised his left arm for the win and Alex winced.

Max and Jeremy almost ran out of the ring and past the curtain, probably headed straight for their dressing room. The looks they sent the Guns over their shoulders were full of fear, and they had every right to be afraid.

Chris was so enraged he was shaking. Alex was his. _His_. He accepted the fact that in this business, accidents happened. They were going to get hurt, there was no way around it. But this? No, this was not fucken cool and Jeremy was going to hear about it.

He helped Alex out of the ring, and followed close behind him as they walked up the ramp. Once they clear of the curtain, Alex moaned and tried to turn his head to look for Chris. Chris moved to his side, already carefully steering Alex toward the back room where the medics were.

While the medics were fussing over Alex, he ran a quick eye over his partner. He noticed the way Alex's right shoulder was jarred, the smooth line of it ruined by the large lump in the middle of it. Broken collar bone, Chris thought, seething.

"I'm gonna go get our bags, babe," Chris murmured, ignoring the look the medic gave him. "Stay here; I'll be right back, and we'll have our shit with us if we have to go to the hospital." Alex nodded and hissed in a breath when the medic carefully probed the hurt shoulder. "Fuck. I think it's broken." Alex said, looking up at Chris, fear in his eyes.

Chris rubbed a hand down Alex's back and back up again, squeezing the back of his neck when he was done. He couldn't say anything here, but he he didn't have to. Alex nodded, a small smile on his lips.

Whatever happened, they would deal with it together. They were a team, in and out of the ring, and Chris would always be by his side. Alex gritted his teeth when the medic tried to raise his right arm. He glanced at Chris, who was headed out of the room and wondered briefly what he had ever done to deserve Chris but the medic moved his arm again and he couldn't help but concentrate on the pain.

Chris stormed down the hallway, glaring at anyone who looked at him. When he got to the locker room, he shoved the door open, making it slam against the wall as he strode into the room.

Jeremy looked up, his face frozen at the look in Chris's eyes. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Chris asked, his voice dropping to a low hiss as he advanced towards the younger man. Max tried to talk to him but Chris just shoved him out of his way, intent on cornering Jeremy.

"I didn't mean -" "Bullshit. I saw you; you moved out of the way. I don't fucken care if this is because I won't fuck you or if you're just jealous that Alex is ten times the wrestler you'll ever be," Chris told him, shoving Jeremy against the lockers.

"But if you ever pull anything like that again, I'm going to fucken destroy you," Chris said before he punched Jeremy in the stomach and followed it up with a knee to the face. Chris watched as he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. Chris kicked him in the ribs, as hard as he could manage in the limited space.

Chris crouched down, grabbing a handful of Jeremy's hair and yanking his head up until Chris could look into his eyes. "Next time, I'm gonna slit your fucken throat," Chris slammed his face off the floor, pulling his head back up, eying the blood pouring from his nose. "Stay the fuck away from him."

Chris slammed his face off the floor once more before getting up and hunting up his and Alex's bags out of the pile.

Without another thought for the mess that he left behind him, Chris walked out; completely focused on Alex again.


End file.
